Paper or Plastic?
by MeLovesDavid
Summary: Rating just to be safe. This is what I predict will happen in the episode of 7th Heaven titled “Paper or Plastic?” Please R&R! Part I now up, Part II coming soon. ON HOLD! Sry! :(
1. Part I

**Paper or Plastic?**

Summary – This is what I predict will happen in the episode of 7th Heaven titled "Paper or Plastic?" One-shot. Please R&R

Disclaimer – I don't own ANYTHING in this story, not even the plot. This is just what I predict _could_ happen in the real episode. Oh, and I don't own Costco.

A/N – Like I said before, this is just what I predict _could_ happen in the real episode. I read spoilers of this episode and that is what I'm basing it on…ENJOY!!!! Please R & R.

**Part I**

(At the Camden Kitchen on a Saturday morning)

Annie – Ok, we just need to pick up the cake from Costco, and then we can decorate.

Eric – Ok, I'm going to go take the boys to school, then I'll help you.

Annie - Great!

(They kiss)

(The doorbell rings)

Eric – I'll get it.

(At the door)

Eric – Julie! What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?

Julie – I came for the baby shower of course!

Eric – Where's Hank, Erica, and Alex though? (Their son we never learned the name of)

Julie – There still in the car, we have to get to our hotel.

Eric – You're welcome to stay here.

Julie – Are you sure?

Eric – Of course, we love you Jules.

(They hug)

(Opening credits with Eric, Annie, Matt, Lucy, SIMON, Ruthie, Sam, David, Kevin, Martin, and Happy. Guest stars are Erica, Hank, Julie, Alex, Mac, and some people named Linda and Mitch)

(We see the twins after school looking for their parents to pick them up. Instead, they see Simon and Martin. They run up to them and get in the car)

Sam – Where's Mom and Dad?

David – Yeah, where are they?

Simon – You guys still repeating each other? Mom is at home, decorating for Lucy's baby shower. Dad is looking for houses with Kevin. You guys can't say anything though ok?

Sam & David – Ok!

David – Where are we going?

Martin – We're going to get presents for Lucy and her baby.

Sam & David - (Moan) Do we have to?

Simon – You don't want to get presents for Lucy? We could buy cookies on the way back.

David – Cookies?!?!

Simon – Yeah

Sam – Ok, we'll go!

Sam & David - (Give each other high-fives)

(Eric and Kevin are driving around neighborhoods looking at houses)

(Matt knocks on the door to Lucy & Kevin's apartment)

Lucy – Come in!

Matt – Would you like to go shopping for baby stuff with me?

Lucy - (Rolls her eyes) With you?

Matt – Yeah, Kevin's out with Dad, so do you want to?

Lucy – Well, I do need to get some stuff…fine.

Matt – Great, let's go

Lucy - (Gets up and grabs her coat and purse)

(They get in the car and drive to a department store)


	2. Part II

**Paper or Plastic?**

**Part II**

A/N: Disclaimer – I don't own anything, not even the main storyline :( And, I don't even own Boo-Bahs.

Review Responses (YAY!) –

KarahBella – Nope, Thanks!

xoxoGeorgeStultsxomrsStults4ev – Thanks a bunch!

Breakthefloor22 – Thanks a lot!

daddyzangel108 - No its not all, I just forgot to take out the  
one-shot part...thanks for reminding me.

(We see Kevin and Eric driving around in a car looking at houses for sale)

Kevin – What about this one?

Eric – Grab a flyer and you can ask Lucy.

(Kevin grabs a little flyer thing and they start driving again)

(Cut to Simon, Martin, and the twins meeting Matt and Lucy inside of a BIG department store)

(Lucy and Matt go to the elevator and get in)

(Simon, Martin, Sam, and David go to look at some baby toys for Lucy)

Matt (to a guy named Mitch while getting on the elevator) Uh, 2 please (Talking about which button to press)

Mitch – I'm Mitch, and this is my wife Linda, and this is our daughter Emma (a toddler)

Lucy – I'm Lucy, nice to meet you

Matt – I'm her brother, Matt.

(They all shake hands)

(We hear a big bump, then a skid, then the elevator comes crashing to a hault)

Emma – AGHH!!!

Linda – Calm down sweetie. It's ok.

Lucy – What was that?!?!

Mitch – The elevator's stuck.

(Mitch grabs the elevator phone thing and calls)

(Cut to Julie, Ruthie, and Annie decorating for the baby shower)

(They're hanging up things and listening to music)

(Cut to Simon, Martin, and the boys)

Sam – Lucy's baby might like a Boo-Bah.

David – No! Lucy's baby wouldn't want that! You're stupid!

Sam – No, you're stupid!

(David pushes Sam to the ground)

(They start rolling around and hitting each other)

(Simon grabs David, and Martin grabs Sam)

Martin – Hey, cut it out!

(David goes for a last hit at Sam, but Simon stops him)

Simon – Stop it now! (He says in a scolding voice)

David – Sam called me stupid!

Sam – You called me stupid first!

David – So!

(Sam managed to free himself from Martin's grip and run over to Simon and David)

Sam – I hate you!

David – I hate you more!

(Most the people in that area of the store were looking at them now)

Martin – Quit!

Simon – Come on Sam, David, we're going home

(Martin and Simon walk to the elevator, coincidently the same elevator that Lucy, Matt, Mitch,Linda, and Emmawere trapped in)

(People were gathered around the elevator, and a lot of mechanics were there also. A rescue team was also present)

Simon – What's going on?

A person – 5 people are trapped in an elevator, and one's going into labor!

Simon – Who are they?

A rescue person – Uh, their names are Linda, Mitch, and EmmaSmith, Lucy Kinkirk, and Matt Camden

Martin – (His eyes widen) What?!

The same rescue person – Do you know those people?

Sam (whispers to David) – I still hate you, but is that _our _Matt and Lucy?

David (tugs on Simon's sleeve) - Is that _our _Matt and Lucy?

(All Simon can do is nod his head)

A/N – Dun, Dun, Dun!!! LOL! Cliffhanger :)

Part III coming soon, but there can't be to many parts on account of I only know the Roman Numerals up to 10 LOL. Let's see, there's I II III IV V VI VII VIII VIIII X XI XII XIII XIIII XV XVI XVII XVIII XVIIII XX wait, that's like 20, hmmmm….I wonder if those are right.

PLEASE R&R!!!!!


End file.
